A Shattered Heart
by Delphi
Summary: It's an...um...unusual romance. Manga-based, and definitely not what you're expecting.


A Shattered Heart

A Shattered Heart

Author's Note: This was inspired by a weird idea my pal Jaxx and I concocted on an instant-message RP, and the credit goes to her, so send her worship notices, okay?^_^Oh, by the way, Troubadour is Urd's ex-boyfriend from the manga…and a very bad song writer.

Disclaimer: Ah! My Goddess doesn't belong to me.Yggdrasil High School, on the other hand, does.Enough said.XD

It was a normal afternoon at Yggdrasil High School, where all demons and goddesses went to learn their craft.Students were shouting, gossiping, brawling, and demonstrating their magic at their lockers.The sun was just beginning to set on the school as two long-time friends walked out of the school, laughing like madwomen over some joke.

The first was tall, with a mane of pure white hair, a body any woman would kill for, a dark tan, and bright, smiling emerald eyes, was training to become a goddess.Her friend often told her that – hey, she was perfect demoness material, so why not?Her response to this inquiry was, well that's it, why not become a goddess?She would often smirk at her companion's irritated reaction.She liked to be a matchmaker – more than once, she'd send her friend on crazy dates that would result in her getting malleted by the angry demoness-in-training.

She had a boyfriend of her own, that one did.He was a strong, brave…plum tree spirit.Quite often, she would be playfully teased by her friend about him not even being a real god…which would result in this friend getting malleted.She loved making potions, and often believed that the end justified the means.She also attracted a lot of attention – and her friend would comment rudely on the fact that she couldn't believe the jealousy of the would-be goddess's boyfriend.

Her friend was a different story – and far different from the person we know now.She was slightly shorter than the would-be goddess, with boy-cut blonde hair, a slender, attractive form, glittering scarlet eyes, and – of all things – fangs. She spurned men completely, to the point that if anyone made an even slightly perverted joke about her, she would whack them upside the head.Any male in the school who tried to ask her for a date regretted their decision in a record of 2 seconds – meaning that that was how long it took for her to punch him into next week, mallet him into _last_ week, and slap him silly.In spite of, or perhaps because of this, men still found her attractive.

It was then that the plum tree spirit – the goddess's boyfriend – looked out from behind one of the building's colums, silent for once.A strange twist of fate – perhaps directed by the current Fates, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos – had led him to begin thinking the would-be demoness beautiful too.Indeed, she was a wonderful musician as well as a person soon to become a powerful demoness – and a great friend.Each goddess, god, demon, and demoness had a musical art that they would specialize in for their time in Yggdrasil High School.His was playing the strings, and hers was singing/songwriting – which was, indeed, another reason for him to think her beautiful, because he couldn't write songs for anything.

It was then that he decided to write her an anonymous love note in the form of a poem, thinking that even if his songs were lousy, he could still write a decent poem.He hustled back inside, found her locker – it was so distinct, with two torches sticking attached to both sides of it and a chain running across the center – and slipped his note inside.He ran off, smiling to himself.

The next morning, the demoness and goddess were at their lockers – they just happened to be right next to each other, so the goddess was well aware of when the demoness shrieked, wondering what in hell was in her locker.The short-haired demoness picked up the note, tore it open, and read it aloud, unaware that the person who wanted her was just around the corner.The entire female population of the school heard the outraged battle cry of the offended demoness, and ran over to see what was going on.She told them about the love letter and read it aloud, causing them all to laugh till tears flowed.

When the plum tree spirit came in, all he could see was the demoness-to-be mocking his letter; causing others to laugh at it; and, finally, ripping it apart.His heart shattered into a million pieces as he learned that he shouldn't have chased her.

His girlfriend ran over to him, snuggling against him as the horrible spectacle ended.He masked his pain as much as possible, and knew then that at least he had this goddess.

*~*

Troubadour awoke from his sleep, starting at the memory.Many times had he told himself that he should just stick to Urd instead of remembering that other girl, but he couldn't help it – besides, they'd broken up years ago.He looked out at the moonlight…and then at the class picture.There, reflected in the light, was the picture of the proud woman he'd sent a note to – her hair had grown, he realized, and he probably wouldn't be able to recognize her.He sighed, going back to sleep.

Next to the picture was a sheet of paper with the names of all the students in that class.One small ray of light fell onto a certain name in the girls' register – the name of the woman who had scorned his letter:

Mara Akuma 

~finish~


End file.
